runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulodion/Dialogue
Dwarf Cannon engineer Before Dwarf Canon quest * (The door is locked and he cannot be spoken to) During Dwarf Canon quest * Player: hello there *'Dwarf Cannon engineer:' can i help you? * Player: the Dwarf commander sent me, he's having trouble with his cannon * Dwarf Cannon engineer: of course, we forgot to send the ammo mould * Player: it fires a mould? * Dwarf Cannon engineer: don't be silly, the ammo's made by using a mould * Dwarf Cannon engineer: here, take these to him, the instructions explain everthing * Player: that's great, thanks * Dwarf Cannon engineer: thank you adventurer, the dwarf black guard will remember this *''(the Cannon engineer gives you some notes and a mould)'' Talking to him again * Player: hello again * Dwarf Cannon engineer: so has the commander figured out how to work the cannon? * Player: not yet, but i'm sure he will * Dwarf Cannon engineer: if you can get those items to him it'll help Talking to him after you have lost the items * Player: hello again * Player: i've lost the notes * Dwarf Cannon engineer: here take these *''(the Cannon engineer gives you some more notes)'' * Player: i've lost the cannon ball mould * Dwarf Cannon engineer: deary me, you are trouble * Dwarf Cannon engineer: here take this one *''(the Cannon engineer gives you another mould)'' * Dwarf Cannon engineer: so has the commander figured out how to work the cannon? * Player: not yet, but i'm sure he will * Dwarf Cannon engineer: if you can get those items to him it'll help After the Dwarf Cannon quest * Player: hello * Dwarf Cannon engineer: hello traveller, how's things? * Player: not bad thanks, yourself? * Dwarf Cannon engineer: i'm good, just working hard as usual ** i was hoping you might sell me a cannon? *** Player: i was hoping you might sell me a cannon? *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: hmmm *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: i shouldn't really, but as you helped us so much *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: well, i could sort something out *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: i'll warn you though, they don't come cheap *** Player: how much? *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: for the full set up.. 750 000 coins *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: or i can sell you the seperate parts for 200 000 each *** Player: that's not cheap **** ok, i'll take a cannon please ***** Player: ok, i'll take a cannon please ***** Dwarf Cannon engineer: ok then, but keep it quiet.. ***** Dwarf Cannon engineer: this thing's top secret ***** does not have enough money ****** Player: oops, i don't have enough money ****** Dwarf Cannon engineer: sorry, i can't go any lower than that ***** has enough money ****** (you give the Cannon engineer 750 000 coins) ****** (he gives you the four parts that make the cannon) ****** (a ammo mould and an instruction manual) ****** Dwarf Cannon engineer: there you go, you be carefull with that thing ****** Player: will do, take care mate ****** Dwarf Cannon engineer: take care adventurer **** can i look at the seperate parts please ***** Player: can i look at the seperate parts please ***** Dwarf Cannon engineer: of course! **** sorry, that's too much for me ***** Player: sorry, that's too much for me ***** Dwarf Cannon engineer: fair enough, it's too much for most of us **** have you any ammo or instructions to sell? ***** Player: have you any ammo or instructions to sell? ***** Dwarf Cannon engineer: yes, of course ** well, take care of yourself then *** Player: well, take care of yourself then ** i want to know more about the cannon? *** Player: i want to know more about the cannon? *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: there's only so much i can tell you adventurer *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: we've been working on this little beauty for some time now *** Player: is it effective? *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: in short bursts it's very effective, the most destructive weapon to date *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: the cannon automatically targets monsters close by *** Dwarf Cannon engineer: you just have to make the ammo and let rip ** i've lost my cannon *** Player: i've lost my cannon *** Player: that's unfortunate...but don't worry, i can sort you out *** Cannon engineer is unable to get new cannon **** Dwarf Cannon engineer: oh dear, i'm only allowed to replace cannons... **** Dwarf Cannon engineer: ...that were stolen in action **** Dwarf Cannon engineer: i'm sorry but you'll have to buy a new set *** Cannon engineer is able to get new cannon **** (the dwarf gives you a new cannon) **** Dwarf Cannon engineer: keep that quite or i'll be in real trouble **** Player: thanks alot **** Dwarf Cannon engineer: no worries Category:Dwarf Cannon Category:Quest dialogues